One Hundred Munny
by Hitam
Summary: What if Axel switched places with Roxas in TT? He thought he was a normal guy with a crappy job, until he started having these dreams about an organization and a boy. At his job, he meets a cloaked customer who makes him rethink everything. Akuroku.


**One Hundred Munny**

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Kingdom Hearts _

_

* * *

_

**_Looks like it's my show now, Keyblade master. My name is Axel. Commit it to memory._**

**_Um...sure._**

**_Good, you learn quick. So, Sora, now that we're on a first-name basis...don't go dying on me!_**

Axel shot up from his bed gasping for air. Beads of sweat covered his body and his eyes had dark shadows under them.

"What's…wrong with me?" He rubbed his temples and closed his eyes.

It was another one of those damn dreams again, no wonder he couldn't sleep. He forgot when these types of dreams started. Was it two week ago, or was it just a few days ago? It didn't matter, all he knew he was bugged by them. He probably wouldn't be half as bothered if he could see their faces clearly. It all seemed so blurry, so choppy.

He yawned and looked at his alarm clock; eight thirty on the dot. He got off his bed and stood up. He stretched his arms in the air and yawned yet again. His pajama bottoms clung loosely onto him as he flipped through the dressers looking for what he was going to wear. He grabbed a black tank-top with red trim and black pants. He threw the clothing onto the bed and grabbed a towel that was on the dresser.

"I should have enough time for a quick shower and a bite to eat before work." He muttered.

x x x x x x x x x

Axel grabbed a scone from the breakfast counter; obviously his mother made it for him earlier this morning. He placed the scone in his mouth and bit down, freeing his hands of the scone. He grabbed his black Harrington jacket from the hat hanger. On the back, in red graffiti writing, was the phrase 'Carpe Diem!'. His eyes wondered to the clock which read eight fifty five. He sighed and ran his right hand through his thick locks of red hair. He grabbed his pair of dark red boots resembling Doc Martens, and aggressively forced his feet into them. He still had the scone in his mouth, and it began to grow soggy in his mouth. Once he had his shoes on, he took a free hand and released the scone from his mouth. He took a bite and smirked; he should persuade his mother to make these more often. The clock hit nine and Axel ran out of the house as quickly as he could.

He ran all the way down to the Tram common and stopped right in front of the ice cream parlor. He paused and hunched over, trying to catch his breath. He was late for work the second time this weak. Luckily no one wants ice cream at nine o'clock in the morning. He grabbed the parlor's keys from his jacket's pocket and unlocked the gate guarding the parlor. He then unlocked the half door so he could get behind the counter. He saw no sign of his boss; fate was being nice today for a change. He decided he should start making the most popular ice cream they sold, sea salt ice cream.

Once had finished the task of making the ice cream, he decided to sit back and relax. It wasn't like anyone was coming till at least eleven. He grabbed a chair from the back and sat in it. He put his feet up against the counter and leaned back in the chair. He closed his eyes and smiled, maybe he could some sleep this time.

**_Trust what you remember, seek what you forget...and you will find someone very special._**

His eyes opened and he was someone dressed in an odd outfit. Last time he checked, it was the summer. It should be a crime to wear a heavy trench coat during the summer. Axel removed his feet from the counter and got up to greet the customer.

"What would you like?" He asked still in a slight daze from his nap.

"My favorite." The customer replied.

"...and that is?" He looked up at the cloaked figure and frowned.

"Oh Axel, you should know what it is. I'm disappointed." The customer taunted.

"I've never seen you here before, and how do you know my name?"

"A better question is, why don't you know mine?" The customer removed his hood and revealed his face.

Intense blue eyes shot back at Axels'. His hair looked disheveled, but too sharp to actually be. His face was emotionless and cold.

There was a pause and Axel decided to go back to get the sea salt ice cream. Axel could feel the mysterious boys' eyes fixed on him; he watched every move Axel made. When Axel came back with the ice cream, the boy smirked.

"Lucky guess, I assume Axel." He grabbed the ice cream from Axel's hand forcefully and immediately placed the ice cream near his lips.

"Yah, lucky, since you know it's the most popular flavor." Axel rolled his eyes and pushed a few buttons at the register.

"That will be one hundred munny." He said dryly.

"You still haven't answered me, Axel." The boy licked the ice cream, and his eyes made Axel feel uncomfortable. He looked so malicious now, almost taunting.

"You haven't given me the munny yet." Axel replied bluntly putting out his hand.

The boy laughed and took another lick of the ice cream.

"When did you need to pay in a place like this? When did we ever pay for ice cream? I don't recall any times, do you?" His eyes were fixed again on Axel while laughing. Axel grunted and frowned at the customer.

"Pay me now, I don't want to start anything." The boy broke out in a bigger laughter, almost dropping his ice cream.

"Axel, what the hell have they done to you? You always started chaos, and you enjoyed it." He stopped and regained his composure.

"What the…just leave okay? You're really annoying me, just beat it kid. I'll find your home number and call your parents if you don't." Axel was fed up with this kid, was this some sort of stupid prank?

"Ha, parents? Fine, fine. I'll see you again, Axel. Though next time we meet, it won't be as friendly." The boy put the sea salt ice cream in his mouth, and pulled the hood over his head.

The next thing Axel knew, the boy is gone and all was quiet again. What the hell was that guy talking about? Why was he dressed that way? And who the hell was he? He acted like they knew each other, but Axel swore he had never seen that face before. Yet those eyes, something about those eyes. That shade of blue was in his recent dreams.

Axel saw Seifer and his gang come up to the parlor. Maybe Seifer knew who that kid was, he always knew those sorts of things.

"Seifer, did you see that kid in the back trench coat?" Axel asked while punching in the commands in the register.

"Has the sun gotten to you? There was no kid; we've been standing a few feet away for about ten minutes."

"Axel you look tired, ya know?" Rai said digging some munny from his pockets.

"I swear there was a kid, come on you guys! He was standing there for at least five minutes!" Axel balled his first and yelled.

"No one." Fuu responded.

x x x x x x x x x

Axel locked up the store and proceeded to head home. The sun was setting; it was always so beautiful this time of day. He was walking on the way back when a flicker of light gray caught his eye. He stopped and looked around, but saw nothing. He continued walking, but swore he saw it again. This time he chose to ignore it and kept walking. Then four black and purple like flames appeared, revealing four weird looking creatures.

"What are these things?" Axel looked at the monsters watching their movements.

His hands felt hot, really hot. He looked down and saw a ring of flames near his palms. He gulped and saw the fire had vanished to reveal two ring shaped weapons.

_I don't know how the hell I got these in my hands, but something tells me these white blobs know exactly what they are. _

_

* * *

_

I wrote this a few weeks back, thinking it would be a one shot. I changed some parts, and now it can be multi-chapterish. Review? Bad idea? Good idea? What the hell were you on idea?


End file.
